User blog:3krok/Chill's Best Bits
These are the best scenes of Chill's many TPs. Makoto: (ill in bed) Joseph: Makoto! Makoto: (hospital bed) Joseph: What happened to her!? Doctor: Meh. Doctor: (shrugs) Joseph: May I see you?! Makoto: (cough) Go ahead Joseph: Makoto.... Doctor: OUT EVERYONE! WE NEED TO OPERATE!!!! Makoto: (holds his hand) Doctor: WITHOUT PEOPLE IN THE ROOM! ESPECIALLY ONES NAMED JOSEPH! Doctor: READY TO OPERATE! Doctor: ON JOSEPH >:3 Makoto: What the... fuck? ---- Abercrombie: G... Fitch: Wha? Abercrombie: G! ---- Doctor: *Face changes for a moment, revealed to be Doom* Joseph: AAAH!! Doctor: *Gets a very large version of a operational knife* Heheh. Joseph: AAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!! Doctor: *Puts a paper bag over his head* Doctor: *Is Faust from Guilty Gear now* May (Also from Guilty Gear): *Distant scream* Makoto: Am I having an ACID TRIP!? Faust: *Tall* Joseph: AAAAAHH!!!!!!! Doctor: *Begins cutting* Joseph: (screaming) Makoto: ¬_¬ Joseph... Jospeh: Ngh.... Doctor: *Messed up psychopathic face* May: *RUNNING AROUND IN CIRCLES DUE TO HER PHOBIA OF BALD PEOPLE* Johnny: Hey May... :3 April: WUT!? o_O May: *Clings to Johnny* Hide me... Q_Q Johnny: *Takes off his hat* Johnny: *BALD, DUN DUN DUUUUUUN* May: O_O May: *Whacks with anchor, and runs away* Johnny: *ded* ---- O: .... Q: .... O: Dude, your d* is hanging out Q: Wut? ---- Sylvia: (tries to touch Reggie) Reggie: I NEED AN ADULT! I NEED AN ADULT! ---- Boombomb: *Running away from the girls, still unaware he has the glasses on* Girls: *Chase him* Boombomb: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Kenny: Sophie! Stop it!! Sophie: *Unaware Kenny is even there* Kenny: (shakes her) Sophie! SOPHIE!!!! Amy: (walks by and sees Boom and starts chasing him) Boombomb: *Wearing the glasses from Racheals Gag end MHS* Sophie: :3 Gloria: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Aileen: (chases Boombomb) Makoto: Boom! You're so sexy!! Boombomb: WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME! HS: (drools) JT: The f*ck? All Girls (and Night): YOUR SOO HOOOT! Gloria: I ALREADY GOT THE MARRIAGE PAPERS SORTED OUT! Sophie: *Rips them* Makoto: (burns them) Gloria: I have copies. Makoto: (Burns them ALL) Gloria: I have a guy that makes copies* Makoto: (burns the guy who makes the copies) Ciel: *Presses a button, blows up the supplier* Makoto: (Burns all materials that can have writing in the world) ---- Boombomb: OUT OF ALL PEOPLE! WHY ARENT FETTY AND CIEL CHASING ME!?! Ciel: I was by default. o3o Fetalia: (humps him from behind) Kenny: DESTRO THE DAMN GLASSES!!!! Boombomb: THEY'RE STUCK! Kenny: (tries to pull them off) Amy: (shoves Kenny into a tree and pins down Boom) Be mine! Kennyh: NO!!! Boombomb: NO!!! Boombomb: *YOU STOPPED FETALIA FROM HUMPING ME! Boombomb: I WILL NEVER BE YOURS AFTER THAT! ---- Shine: (grabs the glasses) Boombomb: THEY WON'T COME OFF! Kenny: Maybe a full-powered Gadoken will do the trick! Boombomb: O.O Boombomb: *Same with Loranna* Soft gentle stare Warm tender touch You took my hand And we danced Arms around me Light dragging moves Cheek warm against mine Breathing deep from the soul Long have I searched Finally I have found When you took my hand And we danced Loranna: What the hell?! I wasn't even in this TP. ---- Night: *tied up* Well, it's pretty obvious. I mean you weren't showing any remorse a few minutes ago. Boom: *gagged and tied up* Night: But that's okay. I can sense the feelings you're returning to me from my heart. ^_^ Boom: ---- Target: (Kicks him in the balls) Boombomb: MY JINGLEBELLS! ---- Joseph:.....I was possessed....controlled... James: You wouldn't know where Makoto is, would you? Joseph: Makoto! I....raped her....(looks saddened) James: ...Possessed, Controlled... Raped... I think I know who did it. Joseph: Yeah....Medusa.... James: Aren't you gonna... You know..! Joseph: yeah.... James: I was gonna say "Smack that bitch in the face" But whatever you have in mind must be better Joseph: I'm gonna kill her till she's MY personal bitch!! ---- ((Boombomb: XD SLUT TP)) ((RioFan01: SLUT UP xD)) Boombomb: TP LINE OF SLUT _________________________________________ ((Sonicstar3000 Wikia is.... Slutting down...)) James: (sluts his lab for the night) Falco: (Sluts up) Joseph: (training with his slut) Makoto: I'M NOT YOUR SLUT! Drake: (To Sal) SlutSlutSlutSlutSlutSlutSlutSlutSlutSlutSlutSlutSlutSlutSlutSlut etc. etc. ---- James: (about to barf) Medusa: Mmmm...... James: Oh my God, can we just get to the next part? It can't get any worse than that! Medusa: What? Don't you like it? James: Who WOULD like someone sucking on their penis? James: If I took a piss it would be really awkward for you! ---- Shadder: Wish there was a chick I could fuck..... Chick: (walks in and chirps) Shadder: Let me rephrase that.....A hot woman to fuck. Woman on fire: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH (runs in) Shadder: Let me rephrase that AGAIN......I want to fuck Aileen. ---- Boombomb: THERE WILL BE A LESSON LEARNED Boombomb: I AM HOT, YOU CAN ALL F*CK ME Night: *very twitchy and jittery* Camille: Right...\ Loranna: Now, lets go! Ciel: No. Camille: Oh come on. Pouts Ciel: Do either of you even have a soul? Boombomb: Oh come on. *Pouts too* Boombomb: I HAVE FEELINGS, A-And a boner... Ciel: I'm not sharing -anything- since you decided to hold me at gunpoint. Ciel: AND called me a slut. Loranna: and walks over to Boom Boombomb: AAAAH! COME ON CIEL! Ciel: Uh-uh. *Pulls her backward by her head* Boombomb: JUST F*CK MEH! Loranna: Growls Ciel: Boombomb, have you already forgotten that they threatened me? Boombomb: Well get naked. Boombomb: Naked girl fight :3 Night: *stomps over to Boom* Oh, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this! *grabs Boom by the chest* Camille at Loranna Loranna and I would much rather have a lesbian party than try and kill eachother. Boombomb: Aah! Ciel: Night, you're going to turn him off before we're done. ---- FBI: FBI, open the door! Abercrombie: What's the password?! --- Naruto: BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! Sauske: I don't believe it. Sakura: SHUT NARUTO! YOU BLOCK HEAD! Naruto: BELIEVE IT, SUCKFACE! Sakura: *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* *Bitches* Shikimaru: What a drag... JT: THAT'S MY LINE! JT: (lunges at Shikimaru) ---- Mordecai: Margeret! (kills Johnny Bravo) Margeret: Mordecai! You did it! Mordecai: No Margeret, we're going to do it. RIGHT NOW. Pops: *watching Mordo and Magret get jiggy with it* GOOD SHOW! JOLLY GOOD SHOW INDEED! ---- Gumball: ...everyone forgot us. Darwin: *sighs* Anais: Gumball, You're late for school! Nicole: *soccer mom rage* Gumball: I'm your big brother! Don't tell me what to-- OH NO MOM! SHE'LL SEE WE CUT CLASS! ---- Boom: Imma sing....sing.....sing a song......for you peoples.... Boom: five ten six four! Boom: I GOTTA KNOW KNOW KNOW YOUR NAME NAME NAME Dokuro: *facepalms* Sparks: {You have GOT to be kidding me.} Bass: You're f*cking kidding me Boom: We gotta TAKE Boom: TAKE something something double take! :D James: .....Taxi! Cher: You here again James? Cher: I was outside .-. Boom: YOU GOTTA KNOW KNOW KNOW THE BLAME BLAME VEGETABLES! James: Do you want to get in the Taxi with me? Cher: Sure, we can get out of this hell. Boom: You gotta take, take take, take, take, take, take, take photo's of pineapples! James: You know what, I'll hire a hitman instead Boom: THANK YOU!!! Boom: THANK YOU! Boom: THIS NEXT SONG! IS DEDICATED TO SPARKS! Sparks: {Oh f*ck.} James: SUNUVABICH! Boom: You are so gay and you don't even like boys Boom: NO YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE NO YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE NO YOU DON'T EVEN LIIIIKE BOOOYS! Boom: YEAH YOU ARE SO GAY AND YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE BOIZ! Boom: :D Sparks: James {Kill me now.} James: OK. (loads a pistol) ---- Boom: K GUIZE! Boom: AM GONNA SING ONE MORE SONG! :D {C}Boom: ONE THAT I HAVEN'T SUNG BEFORE! :D Boom: Flip the switch. Boom: Turn on the lightning Boom: Get it right Boom: Show em how it's dun Boom: *faceplants* James: (loads a gun and puts it in his mouth) Cher: ... James: It's in your power to stop this, Cher. ---- Clara: (chuckles) Sena: *see's Clara* oshit. Bass: (nosebleed) Mrs.Ribble: Somethign funny Clara? Jenny: *drools* Bass: o\\\\\\\\o Clara: No...I just think this class needs some....excitementg... Mrs.Ribble: ...Clara get out Clara: (to herself) Bitch....(struts out the door) ---- Bass: *accident'ly breaks his chair* Mrs.Ribble: What were you doing that you fell out your chair Bass?!?! Bass: Maybe my nosebleed broke it? Joseph: (facepalms) ---- Jacob:.....why must I be a victim to torture? (blows him, sadly) Hotaro: *is a girl* Gray: I die alot Brittney: (smacks him) Gray: Why did you slap me Bass: Because she's a b*tch? *flinches, prepared to be slapped* Brittne: (kicks him in the set) THAT WAS RUDE OF HIM TO SAY, AND YOU AND I BOTH KNOW IT!!! Bass: MY BABY GRAVY! ---- Rush: (low on health, sees a health indicator) Aw come on. ---- Audrey: :D Sparks: {That's just a little creepy.} ---- Zelda: (playing Megaman X4) Man, can this voice acting get any more laughably bad? (the infamous "What am I fighting for" cutscene plays) Zelda:.....I had to ask, didn't I? ---- Maya: (trying to play Virtual Boy games, but having trouble finding a good place to play it) Zelda:.....did I forget to mention this thing causes eye-strain, headaches, and seizures Lucy: Might as well have called it 'Pain Goggles' Maya: AAAAH!!!!! Zelda: Oops Anais: Bass...do you think I'm gonna die first? Bass: C'mon, don't be like that. Bass: It's not like-- SonicEXE: *teleports to them* Bass: Yep, you're gonna die first Max: Audrey! Don't go alone! Take this! *Audrey holds her hands in the air as a sword floats up in the air* ---- Anais: Yeah.... Anais: Did I mention I lead EXE here. Bluray: O.O WHAT?! Anais: Teleporter explosion. He probably saw the smoke and followed along. Bluray: ...Do you have mental deficiency? Anais: -_- Anais: You're a douche. ---- Bluray: Whatever. Just be prepared for when he's here. EXE: *behind him with a fork* ---- Matthew: ....Well? Flint: I was, sorta, expecting the time lapse by now. Matthew: Time what in the what now? Flint: ....It's Sonicstar3000's thing. ---- Kensou: *arguing with Athena* Athena: Then you shouldn't have left that meat bun there!K Kensou: I was training! Athena: You should have trained hours ago! Kensou: Greedy! Athena: Slacker! Kensou: Kiss me. Athena: What? ---- Makoto: Joseph, we need to get out of here! It isn't safe. Joseph: Huh? Who--(stares at her and is mesmorized by her beauty) Uhhh..... Makoto: Joseph? Joseph... Joseph! I'm up here! Joseph: Huh?! Wait....umm...uhh....(blushing madly) How...do you-- Makoto: *keeps shoving him forwards* Let's just keep moving, no time to waste~♪! ---- James: Here you go, Joey, a nice hot cup of coffee. Joseph: This is cold James: Nice cup of coffee. Joseph: This is horrible James: Cup of coffee. Joseph: I'm not even sure this is coffee!! James: Cup. ---- Shine: *pulls his shorts down as a trailed series of brown crusted slimey sausage like excess drips down onto Jake* ---- Bombboom: I...I don't wanna be the bad guy anymore. Everyone: *gasp* Medusa: *coughs up cum* Ozan: *turns red from inhaling too much air* ---- Dialga: What do you wa- Oh it's you faggots again. Dexter: HEY! ---- Dialga: What do you wa- Oh it's you faggots again. Dexter: HEY! ---- Teacher: WELCOME TO HELL ??????: (Screams and wakes up from the nightmare) ---- Harly: Guys guys! We may not have presents, but what really matters, is that we spent Christmas together. :) -pause- Flame: ....I prefer the presents. Boom: I agree. Harly: ....Yeah, me too. Yumemi: Me too Apallo: Eh, Same here Junior: Agreed Tidal: Mmmhm! ---- Frigus: All right... *gets up and switches a light off* Pyro: ? Frigus: *Begins getting undressed, shoes first, shirt second, shorts last* Pyro: Huh? Frigus: H-Hurry up and get undressed too! It's too embarrassing if it's just me... Pyro: Wait, hold on! I just...wanted to spend some time here with you tonight. That was all I wanted... Frigus: ! Pyro: ... Frigus: ... Pyro: Uh... Frigus: Y-Y-You... Pyro: *gasp* Frigus: You jerk! *runs toward him turning her first to ice then punches him* Pyro: OH GOD WHY *killed* ---- Spada: FOOLS. IDIOTS. NINCOMPOOPS. HOW COULD YOU LET A /CHAO/ BEAT YOU? Ninja's: WE'RE SORRY BOSS. Spada: DON'T YOU DARE GO TO F*CKING SUBWAY NEXT TIME/ Spada: I asked for 7/11. Spada: Can't follow simple ass instructions. Ninjas: WE HAVE DISHONORED FAMILY. TIME TO DIE. *katana suicide* Spada: DON'T GET NINJA'S TO DO AN ASSASSINS JOB. ---- Apallo: Oh and Ciel, your hair is on fire Ciel: *Hair is on fire* I don't get it. ---- Jad: I DO NOT HAVE A THPEECH IMPEDIMENT! Jad: I CAN SAY MITHITHIPPI JUTHT FINE! Jad: MITHITH MITH MITHTHTHTHT HTHTHTHTHTHTHTH World: *Drowns in Spit* ---- Honoo: Sopuu! Calm down! You won't get much air if you grab the board like that! Sopuu: *breathing heavily* I'M AT HOME IN BED I'M AT HOME IN BED I'M AT HOME IN BED I'M AT HOME IN BED I'M AT HOME IN BED I'M AT HOME IN BED I'M AT HOME IN BED I'M AT HOME IN BED I'M AT HOME IN BED I'M AT HOME IN BED I'M AT HOME IN BED I'M AT HOME IN BED I'M AT HOME IN BED I'M AT HOME IN BED I'M AT HOME IN BED I'M AT HOME IN BED I'M AT HOME IN BED I'M AT HOME IN BED I'M AT HOME IN BED I'M AT HOME IN BED I'M AT HOME IN BED Honoo: *Looks out of the window* Flanders: *pops up out of nowhere* Flanders: soo diddly oon Honoo: HOLY P*SS RUN! Honoo: *Suddenly darts out the room* Flanders: no diddly oh Honoo: *Collides with someone* Honoo: *Runs into Flanders, as if he teleported like Slenderman* Honoo: ARGH! Flanders: get the he diddly eck out of my fa doddly ace. Honoo: Oh my. Flanders: now before i be diddly eat your ass. Honoo: Life be thy sustinace and destroy these horrors! Honoo: SACRED SHINE! Honoo: *EVERYTHING IS LIGHT NOW KTHNX U TAIK DMG NOW* Flanders: ur gonna di diddly ie. Honoo: HELP ME! Apallo: -throws a bottle at Flanders- Honoo: I'M STRAIGHT I TELL YOU, STRAIGHT! Flanders: where is your go diddly od now. Honoo: *Kicks him in the nethers* Junior: DOWN THE MIDDLE -jump slashes Flanders- Honoo: I SMITETH THEE! Flanders: good for me i have no d diddly ee. Honoo: NOOO! HOW COULD YOU FORSAKE ME! Flanders: *Akuma's you* Honoo: MATE STOP BEING A BUTTOCK! Apallo: but back for thee you wont get any diddly "V" ---- Boom: Don't you see?! Honoo: *Fringe infront of eye* Huh? ---- Falco: And you Colonel Boombomb, will be arrested for being the man who murdered someone, causing World War 3. Boom: I'm allowed to kill you with all the laws you've broken Honoo: *Sighs* Can you be quiet for 5 seconds? Falco: Actually, I'm trying to beat the world record for the most different laws broken. Honoo: THAT'S NOT A THING Honoo: YOU DON'T GET AN AWARD FOR BREAKING LAWS! Sophia:XD F8B: Hey, guys...? F8B: I need to tell you something. Cole: *Sitting at the back of the class, bored.* Sena: ? Rodney: WE ALL KNOW YOUR PREGNANT Flame: But she's a virginity! Flame: I mean virgin. Wrath: Well, who wants me to shoot that guy? F8B: (Sheds a *FAKE* tear) I'M GETTING MARRIED F8B: no I'm not F8B: it's just, I have to leave this school for a little while. Wrath: I'm the best here/ F8B: well actually wrath sena is my fave kid in this class but ok Sena: Naice. Flame: ˢʰᵉ ᶦˢ ᵍᵉᵗᵗᶦᶰᵍ ᵐᵃʳʳᶦᵉᵈ F8B: FLAME I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED Flame: ʸᵉˢ ˢʰᵉ ᶦˢ⋅ F8B: NO I'M NOT FLAME! ???: *actually flies up to the top of the building this is ic i swear* ???: *takes off his jacket and is revealed to be a carrot* : EYYYYYYYYYYYYY Sparks: in other news afucking carrot is going to be used over me. this is such a muffin move Category:Blog posts